war_games_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Modes
Escort Protect your VIP who has a katana and at the same time, try to kill the enemy's VIP! Here's a tip: * You can give your VIP your gun by going up to them and spamming the backspace button. Deathmatch Every player is matched into equal (almost equal, if odd number of active players) teams: the Army Rangers and the Spetsnaz GRU. Everyone has one life, last team standing wins. Commando The Commando is chosen randomly (double the chance if Premium). He gets the gun which is equipped in his Armory and everyone has very little health, very fast and has a katana. They are to kill the Commander, whilst the Commander is alone and trying to fend off the Melee Infantry. Last team or man standing wins Tip : If you are a Melee Infantry, you should stay back and let everyone do the work. That way, you have less chance of dying (if you die, you don't get win rewards even if your team wins). Tip 2 : If the gamemode Commando is chosen, quickly swap to a minigun (if you have one), because since everyone else has low health, a high firerate gun is more likely to get you to win, in case you are chosen as the Commando. Tile Breaker : One of the least favourite gamemodes by far - everyone gets their gun and normal walkspeed. They are supposed to shoot the tiles which have different amounts of health (each one requires different amounts of shots to destroy). The final layer of tiles is marked by black ones, and after that, you fall to your death. Last man standing wins - upon Sudden Death at 15 seconds, you are to kill each other the old-fashioned way - using your gun. Here are some tips: * If you enjoy playing aggressive, switch to your minigun if you have one. It has a high firerate and can grant you lots of coins if you break tons of tiles. * If you want to win more, switch to your ray gun if you have one. The additional 6 walkspeed from the gun when equipped can actually save your life if you're quick enough. However, you are still unable to jump across a 2 tile gap. Lava Rush (on fire) There are 10 stone boulders that are spread across to cover the entire starting area. There is a long patch of lava with some stones blocking your way, and you are tasked to reach the finish line without touching the lava (by rolling the boulders), and at the same time avoid the stones and annoying players trying to steal your boulder. Lava Rush (on Skybreak) You are to go across some obstacles such as jumps, slopes as well as in between walls, whilst the lava is rising from below. To win, you must complete all the obstacles and reach the finish line before the lava rises up and kills you upon touch. This gamemode is somewhat inspired by Flood Escape. Here are some tips: * If you hold backspace and jump when the loading screen or intermission is still up, you can get a headstart from players because it makes you walk towards the door which drops after the screen comes down. Assault There are 2 teams (split evenly to Russian VDVs and Navy SEALs). Each team has their own portal, and they are to attempt to breach the other team's portal, whilst defending their own. First team to breach the enemy portal wins. Here are some tips: * There is a glitch whereby even if you enter the enemy portal, the game will not end and declare your victory. To prevent this, you should reset in the portal. * If you are going for kills, you can stick your gun out of the portal and shoot your enemies whilst not getting hit yourself. This is a good defensive move as well. Sword Fight This is a free-for-all round where everybody starts with a Linked Sword. Upon their first kill, they obtain a Katana, and their second - a Warhammer. Their third kill awards them a Darkheart and their fourth awards them an Illumina, the most powerful sword that you can possibly obtain. Last man standing wins. If you get a fifth kill with the Illumina, you get to win "flawlessy", which gives you a lot more exp, gold, and possibly diamonds as well. Here's a tip: * You can actually do this "thing" called vulturing/janitoring/cleaning up. This is when you kill the person who has recently engaged in a fight, henceforth lowering their health, and giving you a higher chance of winning. FUN FACT : The first person to get a flawless win is SlothNationYT, who obtained it on their first round of War Games ever, a sword fight on Warehouse. This was shortly after the initial release of War Games Beta, which took a few mere minutes. Boogeyman There is an invisible person who has a high walk speed and jump altitude, armed with a darkheart. They are to kill everybody who cannot see him. Everybody else is armed with a gun, which makes it dangerous for the Boogeyman to swoop in and kill whenever or wherever. Here are some tips: * You can trick the Boogeyman into talking by continuously calling his name or asking him questions. When he speaks, a speech bubble will pop up and it will tell you their position, hence giving you an easy win. This technique is called "baiting". * As the Boogeyman, don't waste time trying to regenerate! Every kill grants you full health, and every second is precious because once Sudden Death begins, everybody will know your location and you have pretty much no chance of winning. Skirmish "A gamemode that pits everyone against eachother. IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Skirmish is your typical, free for all gamemode where everybody is armed with guns and last man standing wins. Fun for the whole family! Here's a tip: * If you are low on health with a fast firerate gun and good at accuracy, try hiding until Sudden Death, where everyone is set to 1 hitpoint. It will give you an opportunity to win because just one shot (if you're accurate) will kill the enemy.